


Coffee Shop (Slight Klance) Part One

by vol_vol_voltron



Series: Voltron Legendary One Shots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ADHD Lance, Autistic Keith, Coran and Allura aren't in this sorry, Fluffy, GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY, Hunk and Pidge are the best wingmen, M/M, One Shot, This is supposed to be cute, dyslexic Lance, god i do know how to tag, help????, is this how you tag???, keith is gay, lance is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vol_vol_voltron/pseuds/vol_vol_voltron
Summary: Lance Calisto McClain hates coffee with every fiber of his being.So why does he always go to a coffee shop in the morning?Well the cute barista, with his beautiful, piercing violet eyes and silky black hair just might have something to do with that.





	Coffee Shop (Slight Klance) Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually going to post another sad one shot, but all of my work for that was deleted and I just want to get something up for you guys because I don't want to seem inactive and all that jazz.  
> I also had this idea stuck in my head for about three days now, so I've decided to finally write it for you guys because it's honestly starting to haunt me.  
> I hope you enjoy this short and sweet Klance fluff though; it's very simple, cliche and probably not that well written at all.  
> Also, I'm going to try to have something new for you on every Saturday, but I'm not so sure if I can always do that because I do get quite busy with other things; yesterday was the last day of a camp I had to work and geeze, I'm still tired from doing all that. I also have another camp all next week, then sometime in July I'll be camping for two weeks, I'm going to New York and I think my family is taking a trip.  
> Sorry that this is so long, I'm done now.
> 
> Please enjoy.

Lance Calisto McClain hates coffee with every fiber of his being.

So why does he always go to a coffee shop in the morning?

Well the cute barista, with his beautiful, piercing violet eyes and silky black hair just might have something to do with that.

~ _A few months ago_

Lance grinned, stepping back to admire his handy work; he had just finish setting up his entire side of his college dorm. He checked the time, frowning when he realized that it had taken him nearly six hours to finish. Well, it had taken him nearly two hours to find the damn room and of course, he had to chat with a few girls on his way up to the room. His dyslexia had also caused him to get the signs confused and walk down the same hallways several times. Then he had ran into his roommate and immediately started up a conversation with him; his name was Tsuyoshi Garett, but Lance just called him Hunk. His ADHD had also caused him to get distracted while he had unpack his things. He didn't have much, just clothes, a few books, sheets, pillows, a stuff blue lion and several family photos.

Lance was very attached to his family, they were his history and some of the only people who actually cared about the tall, lanky Cuban boy. Lance had also grown up with his entire family around; his parents, his uncles, his aunts, his grandparents, all of his cousins, all five of his siblings and him had lived in the same home. Everyone was always around, well until Daniel got married and moved out, then Sophia went off into the air force, but the two of them had always come back to visit. Not a single member of the McClain family bloodline were able to leave behind their roots.

Lance sat down on his bed, grabbing a picture of him and his siblings. Lance softly smiled, laying back and closing his eyes. Holding the picture close to his chest, he drifted off in thought.

Daniel, his older brother. Daniel was the rock, once he took a side in an argument, it was over; no if's, and's or but's about it. Daniel was the one everyone took their problems too when they didn't want to tell mama or papa. Daniel was very nice man, but he wouldn't take shit from anyone and once you pissed him off...you much rather be dead than caught alive by Daniel. Daniel had gone to college to become an engineer and while he was there, he met a girl that he had no clue would end up becoming his wife. The two had started dating their third year of college and are now happily married with three children.

Sophia, his older sister. Sophia was very stubborn, picky and quite strict; she had a military officer like attitude since she was ten and no one has a clue on where she got it from. She was also the cause for many arguments because she refused to ever change her beliefs. Despite all that, she was still the best older sister that anyone could ever ask for. She was always up to date with any gossip, she knew everyone's secrets, she had the best taste in music, she also had the best taste in fashion and she was always there for her family. No matter what. If anyone had done something to one of her family members, she was there in a matter of seconds and ready to kill.

Elijah, his younger brother. Lance and Elijah were probably the closet of any of the siblings. When Elijah was young, he was diagnosed with cancer in his left kidney. Since he was so young, the doctors claimed that they needed to remove the infected kidney, but he wouldn't survive much longer with only one kidney. Without hesitation, Lance had agreed to give up his kidney for his younger brother. Lance had lost a kidney that day, but at least he still had a brother. This had cause Elijah to be very underdeveloped; at the age of sixteen, he was lankier, skinnier and smaller than others his age. This never seemed to stop him, Eli was a football player and always willing to get into playful fights with his family.

Markos, Lance's baby brother. Markos was similar to Lance in many ways; always cracking jokes, making lame puns and was very excitable. But despite that, he still had some of Daniel's quirks and suffered from a split personality disorder. Which caused him to act like Sophia at times, act like Lance sometimes and then act like Daniel other times. Though, Markos was still his own special person and everyone's baby brother. Oddly enough, Markos was also one of the twins in the family. Since there was only one set, but him and his twin sister were very, very different.

Maria, Lance's baby sister. She was Markos' twin, though they didn't act or even look similar in anyway. Maria didn't suffer from a multiple personality disorder like her twin, but she is bipolar. Her mood will change in the blink of an eye and its scary when he does because you will have no idea what caused the sudden change. She was still a very sweet girl and very lovable, so sometimes it be quite easy forget that she was bipolar.

Somehow, while being lost in his own thoughts, Lance had manged to fall asleep. After about an hour or so, Lance felt himself being shook by someone. Lance slowly opened his eyes, making eye contact with his roommate. Lance sat up, yawning and stretching. "Whatcha need, Hunk?" "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go hang out at the nearby coffee shop with me. It's alright if you don't want to-" "Hunk." "-I completely understand. If you're busy or just don't want to. It's alr-" "Hunk!" "Oh.." Lance laughed a bit. "Dude, it's alright. I totally want to hang out with you, you're cool and I feel like we could be great friends." Hunk sighed in relief. "But.." Hunk's eyes widen a bit. "I do hate coffee." "Oh, well you don't actually have to get anything. I just get free coffee everytime I go because I'm friends with the manger and I'm in the mood for coffee right now." Lance sighed. "That's alright, man."

Hunk sighed in relief. "Alright, let's go then!"

Within a few minutes, the two found themselves at the small coffee shop, which was very conveniently placed next to the large university. "They much get a ton of business because of the university." Hunk nodded. "You'll see everyone from Voltron University in here at least once a day. It's also been nicknamed the 'Voltron Coffee Shop', but old Kerberos Coffee is what I called it." "Uh huh..." Hunk continued to ramble on about the coffee shop as the two walked in, Lance getting completely distracted by the barista behind the counter.

He had deep, violet eyes that Lance felt like pierced his heart. Lance also saw the slight sharp edge to his eyes, hinting at some form of Asian heritage. His hair was black, silky and styled as a messy mullet. His bangs fell over his violet eyes, making him mysterious and interesting. His skin was pale, but seemed as if it would be smooth and soft.

Lance knew he was bisexual, but oh man, did this strange boy make him gay. 

_** End of Part One of Coffee Shop ** _

**Author's Note:**

> Also I know that according to the 80's Voltron Lance's middle name is Charles, but I wanted to use a Cuban boy name in this story.  
> Calisto means most beautiful and Lance is a beautiful boy.  
> Also when I mentioned football, I was referring to soccer.  
> Sorry that this actually wasn't uploaded on the weekend like I planned, I ended up having things to do that distracted me from writing this.  
> Also sorry that this'll be in multiple parts (aiming for only two).  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
